


for you, the sun will be shining

by ElasticElla



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: There’s a missed call from Paxton.There’s avoicemailfrom Paxton.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	for you, the sun will be shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> title from fleetwood mac's songbird

Devi is still floating when she gets home, goes up to her room. It’s weird with everything that’s happened, and maybe this is what growing up feels like. Maybe it’s the first real step of moving on. That she can think of her Dad without wanting to cry, well, without wanting to curl up in a ball and bawl her eyes out until they burn. A daintier cry, a therapeutic cry even, Doctor Ryan is gonna be so proud of her when she tells her about it. 

She flops onto her bed before sliding the phone open, a whole like two hours since she’s checked it, a feat her Mom wouldn’t believe without proof. There’s a good luck text from Eleanor followed up by a shocked selfie declaring that omg, Fabiola is totally going on a date with Eve. And now they can all go on triple dates! 

There’s a missed call from Paxton. 

There’s a _voicemail_ from Paxton. 

Devi screams into a pillow, it almost doesn’t matter what it says, that Mr. I don’t believe in voicemails – what is she talking about? It absolutely freaking matters what it says. She opens up her messages, careful not to hit call back accidentally. 

“ _Oh, hey, um, I’m in your neighborhood. Thought maybe we could hang out, but, uh, it seems like you’re busy, so… Uh… Anyway, you can give me a call or text. Whatever. Okay._ ” 

Holy shit, a nervous voicemail. He def wants to – 

Ben. Crap, right, Ben. Ben, her brand new boyfriend. Her very new, very kind and caring boyfriend that just drove her to the ocean. Ben, who awkwardly clarified that they were dating now when he dropped her off at home. 

Right. She can totally be a good person. She won’t text or call Paxton back. Not about this. She’ll just casually drop into a conversation that she’s dating Ben now, and that’ll be that. She’s probably projecting onto the voicemail anyways. Fabiola would absolutely agree that she’s overanalyzing it. 

Eleanor would tell her to do a dramatic in-person refusal. 

Which, isn’t the worst idea. Not the dramatic part, but maybe it’d be better to tell Pax in person. Like subtly. Totally. And alone, in case he wants to talk about it. She doesn’t want like Trent ruining the moment by asking for a lighter or Ben coming up behind her and doing like a surprise hug and kiss couple pda thing. 

Not that there will be a moment to ruin. They’re super platonic besties now. For sure. 

Devi doesn’t know when she got on her bike, but here she is, in Paxton’s driveway. 

And Paxton, beautiful – friends can so notice that – Paxton is sitting on the porch, illuminated by the sun’s last rays. He grins wide, and she practically trips over her bike while dismounting. 

He’s by her side in a flash with a small chuckle, hands steadying her hips, “Got you.” 

Devi should correct him. Devi should not be swooning in her head like some old fashioned actress.

“Hi.” 

His smile is soft, and this close she can smell the spearmint on his breath. “You came.” 

A hand comes up to push her hair behind her ear, and there’s no overanalysis necessary, she knows what’ll happen next. She should tell him. Right now. She’s totally gonna, she opens her mouth and- 

“You called.” 

Paxton’s still smiling as he tilts his head down to kiss her, and her hands find their way onto his shoulders, pulling him in closer. It feels as impossible and dreamlike as her first kiss, as cliched and cinematic. His head turns just right, warm pangs in her belly as his tongue curls around hers. His fingers slip under the back of her shirt, feel like fire. 

A car horn blasts, Devi jolting at the sound, noses knocking. Her cheeks burn as reality slams back into her, guilt contending with pleasure. (Nothing that feels this good could be so terrible.) Devi turns to see a navy sedan pulling into the house across the road. 

“Good evening Ms. Samson!” Paxton calls, voice lowering as he says, “Sorry about that, wanna head in?” 

The garage is practically glowing in the fading light, feels inevitable that they would get back here eventually. 

This is the moment. To tell Paxton about Ben or leave. One of them for sure. 

Paxton’s hand slides into hers, fingers interlocking perfectly. 

…or she could just get it out of her system. Besides, last time they kissed he ignored her after – who’s to say sex will be different? They’ll bang it out, and it’ll be so wonderful and a one time wonder. She’s always known Paxton wouldn’t date someone like her, and getting to know him hasn’t changed her mind about that. 

Nope. Not at all. It’s totally gonna be no-strings fun like she originally proposed that fateful night. 

(It’s a sweet lie; Devi knows it, clutches it tight with Paxton’s hand as she follows him into the garage.)


End file.
